Favorite Things
by Judroozz
Summary: "I thought I'd give you a combination of your two favorite things," she started, not taking her eyes off Andrea as the younger woman slowly approached her. "Food… and me." Established Mirandy


**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada  
**Author: **judroozz

**Rating:** R  
**Pairings/Characters:** Miranda/Andy  
**Beta: **Thank you, Oximoxy, for shaping this fic into what it is and helping me with the wording and positions :D

**Summary:** "I thought I'd give you a combination of your two favorite things," she started,

not taking her eyes off Andrea as the younger woman slowly approached her. "Food… and me."  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

Andy sighed as she kicked off her heels and mounted the stairs. For once, she was glad that the girls were at their father's and were not there to greet her. Today had been too long, and all she wanted now was Miranda. Her rumbling stomach reminded her that she hadn't had dinner yet, even though it was well past ten o'clock, but firstly she needed Miranda. She needed to feel those soft lips pressed against hers and those surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her, while the warmth and scent of the woman she loved enveloped her. With every step she took she felt a small amount of the weight of the day drop off her shoulders. As she reached for the door handle and opened the door she felt the energy of her love greet her. In that moment, she knew that she could go days without food. She would never try it, but she was positive it would be easier than being without Miranda. Those hours since she had left their bed early that morning already felt impossibly long.

Entering their bedroom she stumbled in the doorway as her eyes met the sight before her. She froze in place when Miranda lifted her head from the pillow at the noise and gave her a wicked smile. Andy's mouth opened and closed as she took in the pale flesh, with the small appetizers placed in areas that really didn't cover up anything. She looked back into the sparkling eyes of the love of her life as Miranda spoke.

"Surprise, my darling," came Miranda's dry tone, and her voice finally shook Andrea out of her reverie.

"I thought I'd give you a combination of your two favorite things," she started, not taking her eyes off Andrea as the younger woman slowly approached her. "Food… and me."

Andrea's eyes darkened as they traveled over the naked flesh of her love, her fingers itching to touch her. "Well, I do love food," she teased, smirking as Miranda narrowed her eyes at her.

Forgoing the food she saw strategically placed on the enticing body before her, Andrea placed a deep, slow kiss on Miranda's lips. Finally, the last of that once huge amount of weight fell off her shoulders, simply because of Miranda's kiss. "You are incredible," she reverently whispered against the older woman's lips. Planting her hands on either side of Miranda on the mattress she stared into her love's twinkling eyes. She lightly brushed their lips together once more before moving down.

Trailing kisses down Miranda's neck she made her way down to where a tartine rested on Miranda's shoulder. She picked it up, her fingertips only just brushing against Miranda's smooth skin, and slowly popped it into her mouth, her tongue peeking out to lick her lips while she held Miranda's heated gaze. Slowly, she ran a single finger in a zigzag movement from Miranda's collarbone down to her navel, careful to avoid the other small bites she encountered on her way. Miranda's breathing quickened, and Andy realized that it was going to take a lot for her not to rush this, to savor this moment instead of ravishing her beautiful wife there and then. The wait would be worth it though, because if there was one thing she loved, it was to drive Miranda absolutely crazy with want. There wasn't a thing in the world that turned her on more.

Picking up the next tasty morsel on Miranda's other shoulder, she placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin before she put it into her mouth. She licked up the few remaining delicate crumbs before grazing her teeth over the pale flesh, down to a perfect breast. Following her love's every movement Miranda moaned her name as Andy's tongue came into contact with her skin, and she lifted her arms, which were free of anything edible, to guide Andy to a sensitive nipple.

"Careful, Miranda," Andy warned smugly, as she stopped her ministrations and lifted her head. "I'd like to savour my surprise, if you don't mind."

Miranda let her head fall back onto the pillow with a groan. Andy smirked before eagerly latching onto Miranda's breast, catching the older woman off guard. Clutching the sheets in an attempt to keep from moving too much Miranda moaned primally and threw her head back as Andy sucked hungrily. After paying similar attention to the other breast, Andy moved to step back away from her love. While Miranda could do nothing else but watch with a dazed look in her eyes, Andy began unbuttoning her blouse, her fingers deftly working the buttons as she returned her wife's stare. Miranda licked her lips when perfect breasts encased in black lace came into view and growled and shifted slightly when tight, dark jeans slowly slid down toned hips. Tossing her clothes aside Andy gazed at the impatient woman with smoldering eyes, as she slowly approached Miranda in only her lingerie.

Andy looked her love up and down before moving in to kiss a pale ankle. With her tongue, she expertly scooped up a small treat from an elegant foot, before she licked up the juice and kissed her way up a toned calf. Above the knee she encountered several more delicious bites as she moved up, swirling her tongue sensually over Miranda's skin as she neared the older woman's heat.

Miranda gasped as Andy nuzzled the tender flesh of her thighs. Then, Andy moved over to the other leg and repeated the entire process, searching and finding every erogenous spot on her way as she nipped, licked and nuzzled in her quest for food.

"Oh, God, the things you do with your mouth," Miranda murmured huskily.

The closer Andy came to Miranda's center, the better she could smell Miranda's sex, and the musky scent made her dizzy with want. She stopped her actions and moved to perch in between Miranda's legs. Miranda followed her with ravenous eyes, panting heavily while her fingers clenched the satin sheets.

Leaning down she slowly twirled her tongue around a canapé which she recognized as her favorite appetizer and also the one closest to Miranda's dark curls. She looked up to find Miranda looking on at her with rapt attention, with eyes the darkest blue and lower lip caught between teeth. Andy picked up the delicacy and popped it into her mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing it so she could go back to her love's body. As she dipped her tongue in Miranda's navel Miranda sucked in a deep breath and let her head fall back against the fluffy pillow with a deep moan.

Moving on she came across another nibble. She scooped it up with her tongue and licked the damp skin before she hurriedly moved up further, dying to press her lips against Miranda's but knowing that, to keep her little game going, there was one final treat she had to eat.

As she encountered the final appetizer, resting between Miranda's pale breasts, she sucked the skin around it and stroked the undersides of Miranda's breasts with her fingers before she picked it up and ate it.

After she planted a kiss on Miranda's soft skin she looked up and gazed at the writhing woman. Miranda held her arms open in a silent request and Andy happily obliged. She was wrapped into a loving embrace as their lips met hungrily, sending her heart into overdrive. Slowly, she ground her hips against Miranda's pelvis, making Miranda moan into her mouth and tighten the grip around her neck. Miranda's hips chased the pressure, desperately bucking into thin air as Andy unexpectedly shifted to lift her hips away and moved her weight to her knees whilst leaning on her elbows. Cupping Miranda's breasts and squeezing, rolling and pinching both nipples she slowly drew back from the kiss and buried herself in Miranda's neck, enjoying her lover's smell and taste. When she came up for air Miranda lay underneath her, gasping for air, her eyes closed and looking thoroughly ravished. The real fun had yet to begin, though.

When she realized Andy had stopped her ministrations, Miranda looked up and glared. "You cannot honestly think you are finished."

"No," Andy replied with a smirk, reaching down and sliding her fingers through wet heat before bringing them to her lips. She licked her fingers, her eyes never leaving Miranda, who looked at her with a smoldering look in her eyes. "I'm going in for dessert."

She licked and kissed down a flat stomach while she slid down their bed until her shoulders were resting between Miranda's legs. Nuzzling dark curls for a minute she savored the moment before she licked through drenched folds. Miranda cried out and grasped onto Andy's hair, a clear message to not even think about stopping.

Knowing that, after what she had done to her, Miranda wouldn't last long, she moved a hand up to her opening and pushed two fingers inside the slick channel. She started to circle Miranda's clit with her tongue as she increased the rhythm.

"Oh! Oh, Andrea!" Miranda cried as she started to buck her hips against Andy's mouth, her nails digging into her scalp.

Andy started sucking Miranda's clit into her mouth, her tongue probing the sensitive bud relentlessly, which pushed Miranda over the edge. A powerful orgasm overtook her and she shook as her walls clenched and her body arched off the bed. Gentling her touch Andy lapped up Miranda's juices while Miranda came down from her high, before she rested her head on a quivering thigh.

After a moment to gather herself Miranda reached down and pulled Andy up. Hoarsely, she told her love, "I love you."

As Miranda flipped them both over, Andy smiled up at her. "I love you, too," she responded, her voice rough with desire.

Recognizing the signs Miranda unceremoniously slid her hand into Andy's panties and thrust three fingers inside of her, knowing that Andy was too far gone to be taken gently. She rubbed her wife's slick walls, reveling in the familiar sounds coming from her love. Andy bucked and moaned and sighed, her eyes rolling back into her head. She held Miranda close while she jerked against her hand, a guttural groan escaping her as her orgasm overtook her quickly.

Just as she was coming down from her high Miranda bit Andy's bra-covered nipple and thumbed her hardened nub, drawing a high-pitched scream from the younger woman as her nails dug into Miranda's back and her head thrashed against the pillow in reaction to the powerful sensations coursing through her as she experienced another orgasm. As she slowly slid her hand out Miranda rolled them to the side, pulling Andy against her to make sure she was comfortable while she recovered.

A while later, Andy lifted her head from Miranda's shoulder and grinned blissfully at her. Moving in for a kiss she smiled against her lips. "Hmm, Miranda."

Miranda smiled and nuzzled a temple. "My Andrea."

Smiling lovingly Andy brushed her nose against Miranda's before settling back on her shoulder. Moving to the side to turn off the lamp she noticed the tray with more small bites on the nightstand.

"I didn't know how hungry you'd be," Miranda started as she motioned to the nightstand, knowing that, apart from during their little session, Andy probably hadn't had dinner yet, "and if you would need some more food."

"I just needed you," came the sleepy reply, and Miranda pulled her closer with a smile, happy that the feeling was mutual.


End file.
